1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gloves and more particularly pertains to a Cleaning and Scouring Glove for providing a waterproof glove useful for scrubbing and cleaning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gloves is known in the prior art. More specifically, gloves heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art gloves include U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,388; U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,249; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,572; U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,427; U.S. Pat. No. D268,968; and U.S. Pat. No. D349,373.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Cleaning and Scouring Glove. The inventive device includes a waterproof glove including a palm portion, a back portion, finger stalls, and a thumb stall cooperatively joined together to fit a wearer's hand. A generally flexible scouring material is disposed on each of the finger stalls and the thumb stall, and a generally flexible absorptive material is provided on the palm portion of the glove thereby facilitating different types of washing actions with the same glove.
In these respects, the Cleaning and Scouring Glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a waterproof glove useful for scrubbing and cleaning.